Chrysanthemums Mean Death
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: ReVamped: Serenity who was always a mischievous child, sneaks away to Earth visit her forbidden lover, Endymion. There was something about that day, something that made it terribly frightening and sad. They were happy, but everything comes with a price.


So this is for JuuriSama for reviewing my lovely Maybe Love. Thanks again.

* * *

The Earth glowed brightly through the soft cotton curtains that covered the wide window with a white film. The wind caused the flimsy curtain to billow serenely against the open window, and the air gently lulled into the vast room.

The cool summer air was flowing heartily into the home. After the wonderful June celebration, everyone in the White Palace was asleep, all save the white haired beauty who quickly dressed in her pearly white gown. It was a simple frock, yet the beads and shoulder pads made the dress come alive. On the outside of the dress were small white wings. The feathers left simple trails around the Palace, leading out to the veranda.

After sprouting them rapidly one summer she was forced to split the dress. The wings were located on her upper back, and spread elegantly against the night air. The pink fill under the long white dress gave the pure color a mysterious undertone. Her hair was still finely tied from the night's party, and so she immediately slipped on her flat silk shoes. The blue eyed princess peeked her head out, turning from side to side, she gathered her skirts and tip-toed out of the palace, and to her easy access to the only things she saw besides the sun in the sky.

As she ran across the palace grounds she recalled her friend's advice.

'Serenity, you can't just go out and hide with Endymion!'

'It's not allowed!'

'It goes against the will of the gods…'

'You're star-crossed lovers.'

The Prince sat patiently near his lover's entryway. He watched Luna from the grounds of Neo Verona. Here on Earth the Moon glowed. As a small head peeked its way from the walls; he smiled and took her into his arms lovingly. His lips danced upon the princess', treating them with care.

"Endymion." she stated softly, almost as to reassure herself it was not a dream. They began to walk against the gentle waves of the lake, and the young woman sat down childishly, staring at the water and flowers. She gasped at a single flower; its petals were separated and were purple in color.

"So beautiful…" she whispered into the now moonlit night. The prince took the flower from her, a promised to give her thousands. She picked a poppy instead. She pressed it to her nose. It made her knees go weak, the smell of the poppy drifted to her lover's nose, and he sat down next to her. Soon they lulled to sleep in each other's arms. The field of poppies with only the single chrysanthemum was only just a thought within moments. The meadow and lake faded away, and all that lasted was the world of dreams.

The cool blue waters lulled them in their sleep, providing the comfort they already had in each other. In their dreams, they could escape. In their dreams they could live, and love happily, not in secret as they did now.

Serenity's dream and Endymion's were very much alike. A ghoul of a man leered to them, with his scythe that gleamed in the shadows. His laugh sounded over the cawing of ravens. The once peaceful meadow of poppies was gone, and filled with blood, which drained into the decaying pond. The trees twisted, curving like olive trees from the time of Christ. The fruits they had bore lay rotten encircling the trees, and slowly they covered in spider webs. As Serenity looked at her dress, she realized she was wounded. The blood poured from her stomach, and she felt her face rot. Serenity was ended.

Endymion's dream was like a maze. Inside Neo Verona's Maze garden, all he saw were mirrors. His lover appeared before him

"Endymi-" she groaned, and disappeared and he ran after her. Endymion broke mirror after mirror, searching for his beloved, until he broke the wrong mirror. He stepped back, drawing his sword against a large cloaked man with a rapidly falling knife. The blade was almost like the beak of a crow, long and narrow, but with much danger and very precise. Endymion aimed for the man; however, he struck Serenity with his rapier instead. He gasped, and screamed to his lover.

No one had ever told them, Chrysanthemums meant death.

* * *

Okay the Plot bunnies attacked this. Started innocent and cute and then ended tragic. I don't think I will be writing a sequel. Only because I don't really have the time. But it might end up as a story of the week this summer. Okay?


End file.
